


Colour my cheeks

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Got this idea this morning when i walked to school so i had to write it, Idol taeil, M/M, Makeup artist johnny, Should learn spanish but fuck it johnil is better then spansih, So much fluff im dying, its just fluff okay, johnil is like the best ship that happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: "You're too passionate about your job.""I could say the same."////Makeup artist johnny and idol taeil





	Colour my cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read so sorry for mistakes 
> 
> I'm really tired so this will be not a good story. 
> 
> Love johnil peace out!

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” Johnny laughed under his breath and tilted taeil's chin up so he can apply the eyeshadow just right. 

  
  


“you know you can't.” he closed his eyes and grinned up, taeil's chin still in the hands of johnny. “we wouldn't want anyone noticing, right?” 

  
  


“Hmm,” johnny hummed and smuggled a little brown on taeil's eyelids “I wouldn't mind a scandal but it would affect you.” he smirked and changed to a thinner brush. 

  
  


“you worked so hard for being my personal makeup artist, I bet you wouldn't want to fuck it up.” Taeil laughed and pinched Johnny's side, making the younger twitch a bit. 

  
  


“well if you wouldn't be so flirty with the other ones I would be doing jaehyun’s makeup.” Johnny let go of taeil's chin and adjusted the headband to prevent taeil's hair to slide to his forehead. 

  
  


“Johnny, I just had Smalltalk with taeyong. You're so possessive sometimes.” he starts and then finishes with “wait. You're always possessive.” 

  
  


The black haired man could only smirk and whispers with a dark voice “I don't like to share what's mine.” 

  
  


\---

  
  
  


“okay. Taeil you got 10 minutes. I want you out in 5.” His manager says with a stern voice making taeil nod instantly, never disobey taeil's manager. 

  
  


He stood up from the couch that stood in the further back. Taeil locked eyes with johnny across the room and he saw the tall man leaving the room with a smirk. He knows what would happen in a bit. 

  
  


Taeil left not far behind, managing to slide around the working body's one of them being taeyong running from one idol to another. Since johnny was claimed as taeil's very own makeup artist, the younger had to take more idols since johnny gave up his other ones. 

  
  


Everything for taeil, from Johnny's point of view and his manager. 

  
  


He closed the door to the men's restroom quietly and locked it instantly. 

  
  


Long legs and a strong body leaned against the white while and watched taeil's every move.

  
  


“come here.” he outstretched his arm and taeil took it with a smile on his pink lips. 

  
  


Taeil's hands found Johnny's chest and the latter cupped the elders cheeks. 

  
  


“get your motivation to do great out there.” a scoff could be heard and laughter following right behind. 

  
  


“just kiss me, you ass.” he leaned in, tiptoed and pursed his lips. 

  
  


The sight was cute and johnny couldn't hide his grin. 

  
  


He pressed down and softly touched taeil's lips with his own. It was short but still meant a lot. Taeil only had a few minutes anyway.

 

“3 minutes.” Johnny said and kissed him once again. Hands falling to his waist so he wouldn't ruin his art he created on taeil's face. To be honest johnny would like to only moisturise his face and maybe put a peeling on it. He would form his eyebrows to a cute shape and caress his every feature. 

  
  


But work was work. He had to put some makeup on taeil's face. 

  
  
  


“2 minutes.” he shallowly said before he let his tongue slide into taeil's own mouth. Licking the roof and playing with taeil's tongue. 

  
  


The elder moaned, but it was swallowed by his boyfriend. 

  
  


By the time taeil felt a hand grabbing his ass, taeil backed off. Away from Johnny's touch with a blush on his face. 

  
  


“I better go.” he said licking his lips. Johnny smirked and slapped taeil's ass once again, this time very hard. 

  
  


“go and slay them all, tiger.” Taeil left the restroom with shaking his head only hearing Johnny's laughter. 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


He did his best. He sang the song best he could and not to brag he thought he was pretty good. 

  
  


But with singing passionately and standing under all this light plus pressure, sweat dripped down his face and sides. 

  
  


When he got backstage he saw many people rushing around and other idols but not the one he was looking for. 

  
  


He just grabbed a water bottle and closed his eyes for a moment when he felt someone dabbing off the sweat with soft tissues. 

  
  


Taeil opened his eyes again and was met with the face of his boyfriend.  

  
  


They stood close, too close. 

  
  


“you did so great. You looked so pretty on stage.” Johnny whispered and placed a tissue under taeil's bangs. 

  
  


“thanks. All because of your makeup.” Taeil smiled and chugged down water like crazy. With johnny being this close, his mouth went so dry. 

  
  


“no. You're most beautiful when you sing. With makeup or without just sing and you will win every beauty contest.” the elders cheeks burned like crazy he was sure he had little flames on them.

  
  


“shut up. I want to go home..” he said under his breath and punched Johnny's chest lightly, knowing it wouldn't hurt the other. 

  
  


“to do what?” Johnny dabbed the last bits of sweat from taeil's neck and face. 

  
  


“I wanna cuddle…” with a pout on his lips he earned a grin from the black haired man. 

  
  


“we’ll go cuddle then. But first let me clean the makeup off your face and please let me do some face masks for your sensitive skin.” Johnny's bus hands now caressed taeil's cheeks and both were sure no one saw it, because they were all concentrated what happened in stage. 

  
  


“you're way too passionate about your job.” 

  
  


“I could say the same.” 

 

\---

  
  


Taeil didn't win this time, but that's okay. 

  
  


He got to spent the evening in Johnny's lap, his head resting against the big chest. His body all warm and wrapped up in Johnny's arms. The younger whispering praises into taeil's ear until both of them closed their eyes snoozing off while watching a new drama. 

  
  


They never separated and slept not long after in their shared bed. Talking about everything and nothing.

  
  


“next time I won't use as much blush. You looked like a tomato on stage.” taeil hitted him playfully not even mad about what the younger said. 

  
  


“I love you, too, asshole.” Johnny's lips felt so right against his and he would stay kissing for the rest of his life. 

  
  


“I love you, taeil.” 

  
  
That was the last thing before taeil felt his eyes closing and sleep approaching. 


End file.
